


Vibe Check

by kaguwuyasama (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaguwuyasama
Summary: They're here. They've arrived.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. You Better Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have homework but it's midnight and I don't want to do it so here have this

The barn babies are all here—Lapis, Peri, _and_ Pumpkin! They've come to visit with a very important mission! They're here for your monthly vibe check but, _oh god, you forgot to mark your calendar! You're not prepared,_ and, being brutally honest, your vibes have been absolutely _putrid_ the last few days. Seriously, do you need, like, a hug or something? Aww, really? Too bad, you don't have _time_ for hugs!

You lock the front door, grab a sponge from the kitchen (for self-defense, as one should), and run to your room, closing the door behind you. You run into the closet, sponge in hand, but as you're about to close the closet door, you hear a loud _crash_ from outside your room. _Goddamn it!_ They kicked the door down (you recognized the sound from... _past experiences_ ). Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door? Now _you_ have to pay for that shit. You're about to silently curse them out but you hear faint footsteps on the wood floor of your hallway.

They're sending good vibes your way.

They're coming.

They can't be stopped.

You can't run now and, frankly, based on your current hiding spot, you're a pretty shit hider.

You hear a gentle, "Come out. Don't be scared."

It's Lapis.

She's in your room.

You shudder, fearing the worst.


	2. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do be here fr doe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine got me FUCKED UP fr

_What's poppin y'all. I'm probably gonna die in a sec but whatever. Those weird lesbians that occasionally show up at the Maheswarans' house broke into my house ~~(which is most definitely illegal, but I can't testify in court from the depths of hell)~~. I found this old piece of paper and a pen in the void that is my closet (like istg I'm like ninety percent sure I smell something decomposing in here???). I'm writing this because honestly? These girls are getting fucking annoying and_

Suddenly the closet door opens, interrupting your writing sesh, and, after what's probably been hours, there's fucking _light_ (you better enjoy it because it's the last of it you'll probably see). But... It's not Lapis. Hell, it's not Peridot or Pumpkin either.

" _Isabelle?_ " You whisper, voice full of pure shock as you back up, fearing the worst.

"Come with me if you want to not die," she says in a confident tone.

"Okay?" You're confused out of your mind. You can't tell who you can trust but at least, if there's any satisfying way to die, it's by the paws of a cute dog secretary.

You follow her as she jumps out the window, landing in the bushes directly below the window, then booking it to a Nook Inc. van parked out front. You both hop in the back of the van to see that it's completely empty except for 2 little raccoons sitting patiently.

"What's up, you broke bitch...ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰˀ" They say, looking at you as you freeze.

Well if they're here, is...

"Nice to see you, **My Butt**."

You turn your head, your undivided attention on the driver's seat as the driver reveals themself.

"Hey, Tom," you reply with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello if anyone wants to yell at me for the shit I write I'm @imjuststraightchillin on instagram 👉🏽👈🏽 also yes ur connies neighbor now bc idk it makes sense to me


	3. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't fucking. I don't fucking know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the change of pov but hOLY SHIT IT'S SO HARD TO WRITE LIKE THAT WTF and also I can do whatever I want because no ones gonna read this shit

Isabelle locked the door behind me and put on an extra lock (just in case), giving the key to Tom.

"How did you know Lapis and Peridot were gonna show up today?" I asked out of curiosity.

Isabelle laughed at that but it came out as more of a unenthusiastic exhale. "Well, we were gonna suffocate you and fly you back to the island, but I just so happened to walk in on your vibe check and found you before they did."

I sat there, not knowing how to respond. After a minute or so I asked, "So, why'd you kidnap me. Is it because of the debt money?"

Tom's ~~hands~~ ~~?~~ ~~stubs??~~ paws seem to stiffen on the steering wheel. The only thing I could think was _h_ _ow the hell are you driving right_ _now?_

"You abandoned us," he simply muttered, "We're here to take you back."

Who knew losing interest in your favorite game from when you were like 13 would come back and bite you in the ass? There's silence again, only to be interrupted by my smug ass asking, "So this is _not_ about the debt m-"

" _No it's not about your goddamn debt money,_ " he shouts, before mumbling, "Though it would be nice to have my 2.5 million bells back."

Timmy and Tommy chimed in with, "Yeah, no offense, but you _kinda_ destroyed our entire economy, dude...ᵈᵘᵈᵉ·" Their faces were both passive-aggressive and expressionless at the same time, as they usually were.

"Hmm," I said, zoned out, "never really thought of it like that."

Isabelle shot me a confused glance. "You're taking all of this very well for someone being kidnapped."

I looked back at her, the slightest smile on my lips, "This whole growing up thing has always been absolutely terrifying to me. I mean, the fact that I finally moved out of my parent's house and started making my own decisions is cool and all, but at the same time I'm scared out of my mind." I felt tears sting at my eyes, threatening to flow into a deep puddle in front of me. "It just feels nice to see you guys after all this time. Not to mention the fact that I'm extremely delirious right now and can't really process what's happening."

It was only clear to me after I said it that Isabelle was _not_ expecting that as a response. "That's fair," she said awkwardly.

Before we can say anything else stupid, the van came to a sudden stop.

Tom turns around in his chair and smiles at us warmly. "We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to maintain that horrible fucking writing style from the first chapter but thIS SHIT IS EVOLVING AND IT'S EVOLVING FAST.


	4. I did an oopsies lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok now what the fuck is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun times!!!

ok so I'm thinking this story might actually have some potential??? idfk but I think I'm gonna take some time to maybe rewrite some parts and to improve it. but I'll delete and repost the last 2 chapters at some point probably otherwise this fic will burn in the hellfire it came from.


End file.
